


Worst Sibling Ever

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: 366 Prompts (Voltron: Legendary Defender) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 366 Story Prompts, Brother-Brother Relationships, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Gen, Humor, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Biological Siblings, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Full Siblings, Prompt 3 - 100 to 200 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Matt finds Katie annoying and thinks that Shiro can't possibly understand.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Matt Holt & Shiro
Series: 366 Prompts (Voltron: Legendary Defender) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822816
Kudos: 7
Collections: Platonic Relationships, Siblings, Voltron: Shiro & Keith - Biological Brothers, Write 366 Stories





	Worst Sibling Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender. This is written for my 2017 prompt challenge, prompt three. For this one, I needed to write a one-shot which is 100 to 200 words long.

Matt's eye twitched as he watched Pidge picking her nose. "Seriously…"

Shiro looked up from his homework, spinning his pencil as he looked first at the older Holt sibling, and then the younger one. "Something the matter?"

The other teen sighed, leaning back. "You're so lucky you don't have any younger sibling issues."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you don't have a younger sibling. And they're most certainly not smarter than you or in your case a better pilot."

Shiro stared at the other teen. "You've met Keith."

"You mean that new kid from the freshman year at the garrison, the year Katie should be in? I'm not talking about having a rival at school Shiro, though seeing how that Kagone kid acts, I pity anybody who has him as a sibling. He's actually worse than my sister!"

"Thanks." Shiro sighed. "By the way. Keith was born Akira Shirogane."

Matt's jaw dropped. "Wait.."

"And having him for a sibling isn't that bad. It's having to act as his parent which is tough."

The older of the two Holt siblings began to think of how he could make things up to Shiro after that blunder.


End file.
